Akashic Roulette
[[Archivo:Akashic Roulette.jpg|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por 7:24.]] Akashic Roulette (アカシックルーレット / Ruleta Akásica) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 30 de Junio de 2014, actualmente supera las 131 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérpretes: Hatsune Miku y Kagamine Rin Música y Letra: Joruzin Vídeo e Ilustración: 7:24 Guitarra: XODUS *Nicovideo *Piapro *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Ankoku Douwa Uta Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por Selegna-1 . Kanji= ナイフとフォークとカップとスプーンと売られた子供を混ぜ合わせ 回すよ人工生命製造装置（アカシックルーレット）。こんな子出来ました。 Call me…×15　Tell me Kill me…×14 Could you kill me? ちょっ、ちょっ！？犯人見つかった！？ 死人に口無し、動機ナゾ 世間が恐れた45日 「我が人生乙」幕降ろす！？ ぜん・ぜん・全英大震撼 ぜん・ぜん・前代未聞事件 犠牲となったは “11人” 、「切り裂き」異名の滅多刺し ほん・ほん・本当に彼ですか！？ 聴取で泣き続ける女 天涯孤独な単独犯、思った矢先の浮上人（ふじょうびと） 前日までの恋人が、今日になったら殺人者 つらいお気持ち分かりますが、話して下さい彼のこと 「話しましょう」 雪の冷たさ残る街、そっと肩を奮わせて、目を閉じ綺麗な夢を見る 「その夢一緒に探しに行かないか？」 手を伸ばし、繋いだ手離さずに 赤い手袋、ギザギザ帽子のワンダーボーイ ナイフとフォークとカップとスプーンと何かと何かを混ぜ合わせ 回すよ人工生命製造装置（アカシックルーレット）、覚悟は左手に 切り裂く者と切り裂かれた者、足しても割ってもタンジェント 物語に隠れた矛盾点はどこですか？ Call me…×15　Tell me Kill me…×12 Who can blame my deed. Don't you think so? 1・2・3・4・5・6・7・8・9・10・11　＋1！？ 手口は残忍この上なし、現場に残したメッセージカード サインの「K」の字、変字形 それより世間が恐れたのは、殺人予告のカウントダウン 明確目的あるかのよう、次の犠牲者私かな！？ 恐怖の伝染　Like a pest!? 街から街へと彷徨えば、「ここは違う」と君は言う 「やらなきゃいけないことがある。売られたモルモット 忘れられた者らが僕らなら、残さずにご返却 残念だ。何より悲しいよ。けれどもこれは決まったことなんだ」 どこいるの？　ここいるよ もういいかい？　まだだよ　 ぼくたちの物語に　ハッピーエンドなどありゃしない 「この街がビンゴだ」と、君は言う　カリフラワー ご返却終えたとき、夢の国の扉叩け！ あの子もこの子もその子もどの子も私も貴方も混ぜ合わせ 回すよ人工生命製造装置（アカシックルーレット）、何かが出来るかな？ 目的分からず、動機も分からず、いきさつ聞いても何にも分からず 猟奇的にすりゃいい？　そんなもんじゃないでしょ 「そんなもんじゃない　で・しょ♥」 ナイフとフォークとカップとスプーンとなんでもかんでも混ぜ合わせ 回すよ人工生命製造装置（アカシックルーレット）、 “あの人” 出来たかな？ 間違い探しのフィナーレ　猟奇快楽犯とでも思ったか！？ 迷宮ゲートへさぁ！新人一名様参りました！ 遺留品はここにある、サインしたら帰りなさい 物語はおわ… 「犠牲となった “12人” の方々には心よりご冥福お祈り申し上げます。では」 らない。 |-| Romaji= NAIFU to FOOKU to KAPPU to SUPPUN to ura reta kodomo o mazeawa se Mawasu yo AKASHIC ROULETTE. Konna ko dekimashita. Call me… × 15 Tell me Kill me… × 14 Could you kill me? Cho, cho!? Hannin mitsukatta!? Shibito ni kuchinashi, douki nazo Seken ga osoreta shijuugonichi "Waga jinsei otsu" maku orosu!? Zen zen zen ei dai shinkan zen zen zendaimimon jiken Gisei to natta wa “juuichiri”,"kirisaki" imyou no metta sashi Hon hon hontouni karedesu ka!? Choushu de naki tsudzukeru onna Tengai kodokuna tandokuhan, omotta yasaki no fujou hito Zenjitsu made no koibito ga, kyou ni nattara satsujinsha Tsurai o kimochi wakarimasuga, hanashite kudasai kare no koto "Hanashimashou" Yuki no tsumetasa nokoru machi, sotto kata o furuwa sete, me o toji kireina yume wo miru "Sono yume issho ni sagashi ni ikanai ka?" Te o nobashi, tsunaida te hanasazu ni Akai tebukuro, gizagiza boushi no WANDAABOOI NAIFU to FOOKU to KAPPU to SUPPUN to nanikato nanika o mazeawa se Mawasu yo AKASHIC ROULETTE, kakugo wa hidarite ni Kirisaku mono to kirisaka reta mono, ashi shite mo watte mo tanjento Monogatari ni kakureta mujunten wa doko desuka? Call me… × 15 Tell me Kill me… × 12 Who can blame my deed. Don't you think so? One Two Three Four Five Six Seven Eight Nine Ten Eleven PURASU Ichi!? Teguchi wa zannin kono uenashi, genba ni nokoshita MESSEEJI KAADO SAIN no "K" no ji, hen jikei Sore yori seken ga osoreta no wa, satsujin yokoku no KAUNTODAUN Meikaku mokuteki aruka no you, ji no giseisha hisokana!? Kyoufu no densen Like a pest!? Machi kara machi e to samayoeba,"koko wa chigau" to kimi wa iu "Yaranakya ikenai koto ga aru. Ura reta morumotto Wasure raretashara ga bokuranara, nokosazu ni go henkyaku Zannenda. Nani yori kanashii yo. Keredomo kore wa kimatta kotonanda" Doko iru no? Koko iru yo Mou ii kai? Madada yo Bokutachi no monogatari ni HAPPIIENDO nadoarya shinai "Kono machi ga bingo da" to, kimi wa iu KARIFURAWAA Go henkyaku oeta toki, yume no kuni no tobira tatake! Anoko mo konoko mo sonoko mo donoko mo watashi mo anata mo mazeawa se Mawasu yo AKASHIC ROULETTE, nanika ga dekiru ka na? Mokuteki wakarazu, douki mo wakarazu, ikisatsu kiite mo nani ni mo wakarazu Ryouki teki ni surya ii? Sonna mon janai desho "Sonna mon janai desho ♥" NAIFU to FOOKU to KAPPU to SUPPUN to nan demo kan demo mazeawa se Mawasu yo AKASHIC ROULETTE, “ano hito” dekita ka na? Machigai sagashi no FIANAARE ryouki kairaku han to demo omotta ka!? Meikyuu GEETO e saa! Shinjin ichi meisama mairimashita! Iryuuhin wa koko ni aru, SAIN shitara kaeri nasai monogatari wa owa… "Gisei to natta “juuniri” no katagata ni wa kokoroyori go meifuku oinori mou shiagemasu. Dewa" -ra nai. |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Canción publicada en 2014 Categoría:Sin traducción